All Wet
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: A small mistake by Marrissa on her rotation in Engineering causes a few problems for her, her friends, and those on the Bridge.


**All Wet**

Originally posted to alt startrek creative in 2007

Title: All Wet or Why Marrissa Should Never Repair Anything.

Author: Stephen Ratliff

Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories Short

Rating: PG-13, for wet activities on the Bridge

Codes: R/T, Wetfest

Summary: A small mistake by Marrissa on her rotation in Engineering causes a few problems for her, her friends, and those on the Bridge.

...

"Ensign Marrissa Amber Picard, reporting as ordered, sir," Marrissa said upon entering Engineering. The young girl was in her usual command reds, her hair up in a pony tail, everything exactly in place per regulations.

La Forge found her way too young, but he had no room to complain, as his own department had provided several young prodigies with entry into Star Fleet, in particular Wesley Crusher, and his current successor in the young Engineering Genius Slot, Clara Sutter. Marrissa wasn't a candidate for that slot, according to rumor she was the anti-Engineer. Clara, on the other hand, like Wesley before her, had some talent at the helm. So today, Clara was at the helm, and Marrissa was in Engineering.

"Right," La Forge replied. "We'll be starting with some simple familiarization routines today. Ensign Gomez. Show Miss Picard what we discussed earlier."

La Forge then walked away to personally handle some repairs to the ODN near cabin 0801. It would be two hours before he returned to Engineering.

...

On the Bridge of the Enterprise-D, Commander Riker was in the center seat, with the good Counselor next to him. Captain Picard was unfortunately unavailable for the day, having decided that the current survey mission was a good enough excuse to spend a little time playing Dixon Hill. Doctor Crusher had joined him, much to the surprise of the senior staff. Worf had tactical, with Data at Ops, and Clara Sutter at the Helm. For Alpha Shift, it had been quite quiet.

"So, Deanna, what convince Beverly to join the Captain's little detective story?" Riker asked, his hands firmly on the Captain's chair's armrests.

"Beverly says he tricked her into it," Troi replied. "She says he had to know that she was going to recommend he spend more time relaxing. I understand that the Captain offered several activities, all of which he had to know she'd shoot down as not sufficiently relaxing, before suggesting a Dixon Hill Mystery with the Ship's Doctor. She was completely surprised when he handed her the red, high heeled shoes. Is it getting humid in here?"

...

Marrissa turned over to Ensign Gomez, having finished her task of carefully replacing chips in the Enterprise's environmental system man controls. "I'm done."

Gomez quickly scanned the chips, finding all of them in order, and closed the panel. She then turned to Marrissa, and said, "Okay, the next item on our list is a H2O distribution junction replacement. We'll be taking the Jefferies tubes up above Deck 8 and doing some plumbing. Chief Howser, I assume the pipe is already there?"

"Yes sir!"

...

Up on the bridge, Counselor Troi pulled her uniform away from her body. It was definitely humid on the bridge. Way too humid. She was also sure that her uniform wasn't supposed to be paper thin. "Computer, what is the humidity level on the bridge?"

"Humidity level on the Bridge is at .89 and rising," the Computer responded. "Humidity is being adjusted to default settings."

"Riker to Engineering," Riker said, exchanging a look with Troi. This was not normal.

...

Lieutenant Commander La Forge looked around Engineering to decide who he should assign to handle the latest problem. It was raining on the bridge. Much worse, something had apparently been added to the atmosphere of the bridge that was causing uniforms to dissolve. While Ensigns Gomez and Picard had just recently returned from fixing the pipes above deck 8, he didn't want to send them.

"Barclay, see if you can do something about the raining on the Bridge," La Forge ordered. "Gomez, take over Impulse Systems and give Marrissa a good overview while you're at it."

As the two walked passed Lieutenant Johnson who was manning the master systems monitor, it started smoking.

...

Meanwhile on the bridge, Counselor Troi had decided that since it was raining on the bridge, and everyone was naked, it she might as well just sit on Will's lap. He could at least hold her in place, as it seemed that the characteristic lag of the inertial compensator had increased, resulting in several of the naked officers manning the bridge to slide around a bit.

Poor Clara, who had the misfortune to be manning tactical when it had started to rain had slid down one side or the other of the bridge five times, before Will had switched her back to CONN. Tactical control was now being handled through the Ops console. Ensign Gilliland had her own problems, there, as her attempts at keeping the console readable kept changing her menus.

"Deanna, would you please stop squirming."

...

Captain Jean-Luc Picard had been enjoying some time alone in his quarters, after playing Dixon Hill with the Doctor. Since he had adopted Marrissa, four months ago, that hadn't occurred often. Marrissa was a good girl, who was quite intelligent. She'd spent some time over the years learning about the various fields that her then mentor, now adopted father, enjoyed. She could hold her own in a conversation on most things, despite her only been twelve years old. Still, it was nice to sit, sipping wine, listening to Mozart while reading the latest archeology journals without being interrupted by a half dressed girl who couldn't find her brush. He'd left a hard copy of one of them in the Ready Room. Rather than replicate another, he decided a walk to the Bridge for the journal might be a good idea.

The moment Jean-Luc stepped out into the corridor, he slipped and fell on the wet carpet, landing on his behind. A little bit down the corridor, he could see water pouring from a ceiling maintenance panel. There was a good inch of standing water through the center of the corridor, already. He shivered a bit. It was getting cold in the corridor too. "Picard to Engineering."

"La Forge." Something was going wrong in Engineering. What ever the problem was it was not life threatening, but was enough to cause many members of the crew to call Engineering. The Captain could tell that much just from La Forge's tone.

"There is a water leak on deck 8 near my quarters, and the temperature is dropping. What is going on down there?"

"Lights are out on Deck 7, it's raining on the Bridge, which has apparently left them in Betazed Wedding attire. A five cent fuse has burnt out in the master situation table." Captain Picard heard a crash from over the comm system. "Damn! We'll fix the water problem as soon as possible, Captain. La Forge out."

...

Lieutenant Commander La Forge rushed over to the warp core, to help move the large section of railing that had some how come loose and fallen on Ensign Daniel Sutter. Up above he could seen Lieutenant Smersh helping Ensign Spectre back onto the deck above. Marrissa had grabbed the first aid kit, and as he and the other officers removed the rail, she stepped in and scanned Ensign Sutter.

"Mister Sutter, you're lucky." Marrissa concluded, showing La Forge the readings. Sutter had bruised ribs, a sprained left shoulder, and a twisted ankle.

"Marrissa, help Ensign Sutter get to Sickbay, It should be the end of Alpha Shift by then, so no need to come back her."

...

By the time Captain Picard reached the turbolift, Deck 8 was iced over. He had practically skated the last few feet. The turbolift opened revealing his daughter, about to exit. "Don't even try to get to our quarters," he ordered, drawing her back into the turbolift. "Bridge."

When the turbolift opened on the Bridge, it was no longer raining there, but it was soaking wet. Adding to the strangeness was the fact that everyone was completely naked. Jean-Luc sloshed his way down towards the command area. There he found Commander Riker and Counselor Troi practically joined in the center seat. "Commander Riker, there are some things that should only be done on your own time."

"Yes sir," Riker said, turning slightly to address the blushing Marrissa behind the Captain. "Ensign Picard, Commander La Forge asked me to inform you that your rotation through Engineering is over."

"Aye, sir." Marrissa replied. The Captain could tell she was happy about the Engineering Rotation being done ... he would have to get the story behind that later. He was sure that it was supposed to last at least a week. "Captain, permission to relieve Clara so she can put some clothes on?"

"Granted," Jean-Luc said looking around the Bridge. "Clara, you may change in the Head, then relieve Ensign Janiper at Engineering. Commander Riker, Counselor, I think we need to talk. Marrissa, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, sir!"


End file.
